


SWTOR: The Emperor's Wrath

by Aragorn256



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn256/pseuds/Aragorn256
Summary: Aaric Etherall Tritum is from planet Nyssa in the Tapani sector. An illegitimate son between his father and a handmaiden from a rival house. Taken in by the Mecrosa Order, he is found to have tremendous Force potential. Years later, he catches the eye of an agent working for the Sith Academy under Overseer Tremel. There, he will begin his road towards glory.





	1. The Sith Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my own fanfiction work that has been cross posted at other sites. I have decided to post and update the story here due to the limitations of another site which disallows me from fully expressing my main character who leans towards the more evil side of humanity.

Aaric Etherall Tritum sighed in relaxation as he gazed out the windscreen of a Imperial assault shuttle. His green pupils surveying the planet of Korriban; home of the infamous Sith Academy and his final destination. The journey from his homeplanet of Nyssa in the Nyssa system of the Tapani sector was uneventful to say the least. He could have been transported along with other Sith acolytes and hopefuls, of which he would have been very annoyed. He who was the scion and hopeful of the Mecrosa Order! Protectors of the noblest of houses: House Mecetti. Thus, mixing with slaves and commoners would be utterly beneath him. Thankfully, he seemed to be important enough to be given a priority one transport aboard the Black Saber, a Harrower-class dreadnought, and was thus alone for most of the trip across the galaxy.

Although his freedom of movement was stifled to certain areas of the battle cruiser for his 'safety' as imperial navy officers put it, it left him much time to practice his martial skills and significant force powers alone due to his status as more than just a regular acolyte. And oh, did he enjoy flexing his force powers very much! His personal favorite was the mind trick. A skill he was taught early on by the Mecrosa Order, and one that he used for his own benefit with great effect. One of which was the cause of his current relaxed demeanor.

Kneeling below his ripped yet lean human physique was a single and half-nude female scout trooper as she serviced his nine-inch long and thick veiny phallus with her oral orifice. Her helmet and equipment strewn across the floor of the empty transport. Aaric didn’t bother to learn the names of the women he used or bedded unless she was of significant status or to ‘persuade’ them for his own bidding. In fact, ever since hitting puberty, Aaric had a larger than normal appetite for sex and was skilled at using the force to enhance his already significant stamina to plough each woman he desired into a wet and shivering mess.

Throughout his journey to Korriban, any soldier of whichever rank who caught his interest was mind-tricked into the act. After the deed was done, he would often then mind-trick the individual to forget about it and continue with their duties, all the while with semen dribbling down their orifices and staining their uniforms. To Aaric, it was amusing to see their reactions when questioned by their superiors or being ridiculed by their fellow soldiers.

Snapping himself out of his furor, he focused his attention on the trooper servicing him, since she was simply a regular enlisted trooper; she had a buzzcut style hair which was a slight turnoff as it left him little for his hands to grab onto. At least she made up for it with her bounteous yet firm breasts and voluptuous hips.

“Mmm, that’s good slave.” He murmured as she sucked and slurped on his giant cock. “But not good enough. I want to finish before we arrive at the Sith academy and I don’t want getting caught with my pants down, so to speak.” He chuckled at his own pun.

All the mind-addled trooper could do was muffle in understanding, not that Aaric cared about her response but more of the pleasurable vibrations made to his throbbing dick as she did so. Using one hand to grab the back of her head, the Sith acolyte placed his other hand to her throat; applying the force to relax and expand it, then thrusting forcefully, encompassing the whole nine inches into her esophagus. The trooper’s eyes bulged at the act but rolled upwards as she let him take control of her head, letting him use her throat like a cock warmer while she fingered herself.

“Yesss… take it slave. Take this Sith cock like the slave you are because that’s all you’re going to get!” Aaric exclaimed as he used his position to pump her head up and down his lengthy shaft; pulling back until the tip was in her mouth then thrusting deeply and forcefully down her throat, bringing him closer to the edge.

“GLK… GRK… GRAH… GUK” was all the noise she could make. Her saliva and Aaric’s viscous precum dribbling all over his cock from her mouth and nostrils. “My lord.” The intercom buzzed, “we are beginning our descent into Korriban and arrive at the Sith Academy shortly.”

Aaric, in throes of pleasure ignored the announcement. As the shuttle entered the atmosphere, heat began to build up and the ship started to vibrate erratically. Applying the force to his boots, he stood his ground so as not to fall over. The violent vibrations combined with the increased pace of his throatfucking multiplied the pleasure he was receiving and finally drove him over the edge.

“Oh yes! By the force! Take it slave! TAKE IT ALL!” He roared, ramming the troopers head onto his abs, hilting himself completely and shooting mugs of hot force-powered semen straight down her throat. The act also drove the trooper over the edge as well and her body shivered as she orgasmed like she never did before, drenching her pants and wetting the floor. As the lustful Sith hopeful came down from his high, he pulled out his still-spurting cock until only the head remained in her mouth so she could breathe and swallow more of his prized ejaculate.

After a full minute, his orgasm finally stopped and the Scion of the Mecrosa Order gathered his focus as the atmospheric descent was complete and his arrival was imminent. Pulling out from the trooper’s mouth, he willed his still rock-hard dick to soften. “You will clean yourself up, put your uniform back on and forget this event ever happened.” The Sith hopeful declared, waving his hand in front of her.

“I will clean myself up, put my uniform back on and forget this event ever happened.” The trooper repeated with monotony and unfocused eyes. Like a zombie, she went along and did as she instructed. Aaric too quickly put on his clothes and gathered his belongings. He was not allowed to bring many personal items; most of his equipment like uniforms and training blade was already provided by the academy. However, if there was one item that Aaric treasured most, it was the one currently clasped to his waist, displayed prominently for all to see: a single lightfoil. Similar to the lightsabers of the Sith and Jedi, it was the first one that was crafted by his ancestor Viscountess Mireya who first brought Sith teachings to the Mecrosa Order and developed the lightfoil for their exclusive use. As scion, Aaric was granted this heirloom early on and had since trained fervently to be skilled in its use.

Once the shuttle touched down, the Sith acolyte made his way down the ramp accompanied by a male trooper and the same female trooper he throatfucked earlier, cleaned up and not giving any indication that she knew what she was doing minutes before. As the cold winds of the planet blasted against his skin and clothes, he marveled at the sight of the Sith Academy, gigantic and foreboding, surrounded by statues of Sith Lords centuries past and banners of the Sith Empire. He could sense the dark force energy saturate the immediate area and relished in it. This, he thought, will be the first step to his ascension as Sith and for the Mecrosa Order!

He turned to look back at the female trooper as if to make sure she truly had no memory of their recent activities. She simply made a slight bow of respect to him and both troopers marched their way back to the shuttle, with Aaric’s eyes laying one last time at how tight the uniform made her ass look. His stupor was broken, however, by another voice.

“At last you’ve arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical.” A tall and lean man, strode towards him, back straight and at attention with dark skin contrasted by short grey hair. Wrinkles could be seen on his face, but Aaric could tell that his demeanor exuded wisdom and experience. The Sith hopeful deduced he was the one who sought him out in the first place.

“I’m Overseer Tremel. For decades, I’ve administered the trials that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order.” He declared, “The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die.” It was not a threat, it was a warning, Aaric thought.

“I am Aaric Etherall Tritum. Scion of the Mecrosa Order, dedicated to House Mecetti of the Tapani sector. It is an honor to serve the Empire and I promise that I won’t disappoint you.” He stated with a slight bow. Aaric may have been arrogant, but he knew he had to bow to those above him if he was to advance in the academy. Strength was not everything in the Tapani Sector; it was a combination with guile, wit and skill in politics. He knew it would be the same here at the academy.

“Good. I risked a lot to make this happen.” If anything, Tremel seemed to stand straighter at his introduction. “Yes, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey. You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here.”

“Sounds like a plan, Overseer. I look forward to it.” The Tritum family heir smirked inwardly. It seemed he wouldn’t have to slog his way up the ladder as long as he served Tremel. He studied extensively in the Sith Code together with fervent martial and force training; he deemed himself ready for anything that the Academy could throw at him.

“Come, walk with me.” It was not a request and Aaric complied, following the weathered Overseer through the main gates. “The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face. There’s an acolyte here named Vemrin. He’s your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you.”

His eyes narrowed at the revelation. Aaric had hoped his ascension would be a smooth one, but it seemed the will of the force demanded he be tested. He couldn’t help but query. “How is it I already have an enemy, Overseer?”

“All you need to know is that you are a threat to him, and he to you. We’ll make sure you can stand up to that threat.” Tremel replied stiffly. “That practice sword you’ve arrived with is insufficient. It is the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon.”

The would-be Sith, had half a mind to tell Tremel that he already had one, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. It would be better to keep his prized lightfoil secret unless he was in a pinch or to take down a worthy enemy. Secretly, he tucked the dangling energy sword into the inner pocket of his top. 

“In the Tomb of Ajunta Pall.” Tremel continued unabated, “there’s an old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. The tomb is thick with k’lor slugs; deadly savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They’ve been the end of many an acolyte.”

This time, Aaric openly grinned. “If they lack the instinct to avoid me, I’ll feed them their heads.” It was finally time for him to flex his skills and prowess.

“Excellent! Let your rage fuel your passions and give you strength. Once you acquire the warblade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy.” Tremel finished and strode off to the academy with such haste that Aaric could not follow him in time. Left to his own devices, he continued the singular path through the building until he reached an open platform. If the sight of the temple was much to behold from the landing pad, it was ten-fold more majestic than it was now. The ancient walls and pillars surrounding the Valley of the Dark Lords inscribed with ancient Sith writing.

Aaric grinned devilishly as he gripped his practice blade and activated it, humming with energy. His time had come.


	2. K'lorslugs and Tomb Raiders

The K’lor’ slugs were something to be reviled and feared by spacers across the galaxy. Aaric knew from stories told by others how bad a K’lor slug infestation could be. But it would not be the first time the Sith hopeful had seen one. For all the serpentine creatures with their pincer legs and gaping maws of teeth, they could not stand up to Aaric’s deftly strikes. The K’lor’ slugs may have been quick and agile, but with the power of the force, Aaric was even more so. Their straightforward, swarming attacks made it easy to predict and dodge as long as he was careful not to get boxed in.

After ridding the smaller broodlings in the Valley of the Dark Lords, the acolyte ventured into the entrance of Ajunta Pall’s tomb. It was only a couple of flights down before he was greeted by a platoon of soldiers at the foot of the steps cowering behind some makeshift barricades. Some were keeping watch while others were giving care to the wounded; some with horrifying injuries trademark of the k’lor slugs. It was a pitiful sight. Aaric snorted in disgust; such a waste for soldiers to be reduced to pest control when they could be doing better things in the galaxy?! He may be a noble and had right of way to ignore such issues, but it was a pet peeve for him to see such wasted use of resources, and it annoyed him to no end.

So he decided to take things into his own hands.

“I demand to know who is in command here!” The acolyte raised his voice authoritatively. The action seemed to snap the soldiers out of their anxiety and focus their attention on to him; then turned toward the only trooper without his helmet on. The brunette man visibly gulped and strode forward before standing at attention before him.

“I-I am Sir!” The chevroned man trembled slightly before steeling himself. “Sergeant Cormun, Fifth Infantry Company. Korriban regiment! P-permission to speak freely, Sir?”

Aaric raised his brow slightly at the sudden request, but allowed it since he made it with respect; any other attitude and he would have struck him down for his impudence. “I suppose you can, Sergeant. What is going on here? I don’t suppose your motley band of brothers are here to do some pest control?”

The trooper dipped his head slightly, giving a sheepish look. “Well unfortunately, we are sir. Wait… you’re the acolyte Overseer Tremel had brought in special, right? Heading down in the tomb to show what you’re made of?”

Said acolyte clicked his tongue in irritation. It seemed this Overseer was being a little too careless if even common soldiers knew who Aaric was. He wondered if Tremel was even trying to keep it a secret at all! “What I’m doing here is none of your concern, Imperial.” He snapped, “Although… it seems like I may have to involve myself in whatever your men are doing. Tell me, I want a situational report.”

“Well,” Cormun brightened at this revelation. His men had been stuck for days underground trying to wipe out the k’lor Slugs. If he could enlist his help, then all of them could get a breather! Now, he just had to word it correctly. “Here’s your chance, sir, to not only show off for the overseers but start building ties to the Imperial military as well.”

Aaric perked up at the statement. Why did he not think of this before? By helping this rag tag platoon and earning their commendations; forming ties to various personnel within the military, it would only be a matter of time before his rise in power would be supported by an army behind his back! “I will take note of that Sergeant. Please, continue.”

“As you say, Sir. I’m here commanding a hard target mission to exterminate k’lor slugs in this tomb.” The trooper continued. Then he took on a haunted expression as he explained further. “They… they’re horrific things, sir. Mouths bigger than your head. Unfortunately, I’ve lost three squads of good men fighting them. They come in packs… they just swallow men whole!”

The Mecrosa scion twitched in annoyance. Three whole squads?! It was ludicrous and preposterous! Twenty four men gone when they could have been somewhere else serving the empire in other, more important duties. It was not out of mercy, but efficiency demanded that these trodden men be given the help they need.

“If you’re trying to talk me out of this, it won’t work.” He growled.

Cormun took an unconscious step back at the sudden turn of the acolyte’s demeanour. “U-understood! I was hoping you could assist my operation while you’re in here. The damn k’lor slugs breed so fast there’s no way to wipe them out conventionally. So we started targeting their egg chambers. They went insane! We managed to get explosives to all of the egg chambers, but the k’lor slugs were all over us before we could detonate them. And before you ask, no we cannot detonate them remotely because the walls are so thick they interfere with the signal”

“You need someone who can draw the slugs attention away from yourselves and detonate them manually.” Aaric mused. “And that person, unfortunately, is me. We’ll need to work together, Sergeant. Can I count on your men to follow where my lead without question? I assure you, I prefer to see the Empire’s resources used for much better purposes.”

“Of course! Don’t underestimate them k’lor slugs, sir. They’re smarter than they look.” Cormun exclaimed excitedly and began barking out orders. “Men! Pack up and move the wounded to the medical post for evacuation, then gather back here! We’ve got Sith leading us now!”

* * *

The battle for the k’lor slug hatcheries was ferocious, but short lived. After regrouping, Aaric led the remaining two squads of troopers down the dank and dimly lit corridors to the entrance of a large hall where the hatcheries were. The plan was simple: Cormun and his men would barricade themselves at the entrance and pour covering fire from the flanks, while Aaric would charge straight down the middle; gaining the beasts attention and manually detonating the charges.

And the plan worked wonderfully.

The k’lor slugs, focusing their frenzy on the lone Sith seeing that he was the most direct threat to their eggs, were cut down by blaster fire before they could reach Aaric while the lone Sith sliced the rest with swift bladework. When the packs were sufficiently thinned out, he finally set the charges and force sped his way out of the halls and back behind Cormun’s men and barricade. The resulting explosion blasted the eggs to pieces as well as collapsing the roof on top, encompassing the hall and blocking the entrance to it once and for all as the shrieks and squeals of crushed k’lor slugs died down.

The men cheered and hugged each other, relieved that the sacrifice of their fellow soldiers was not in vain. “That was astounding, sir!” Cormun exclaimed, “I believe I speak for all of us; thank you my lord for your assistance. We are in your debt.” The men bowed in unison and Aaric stood straighter, soaking in their reverence.

“As it should be.” He replied. “Now come, men! Let us continue cleansing the tomb of this filth!”

“Yes, sir!” The men clamoured.

* * *

 

Thanks to the destruction of the main hatcheries, the group of troopers plus one Sith had a much easier time in their search and destroy mission. Although a couple more men were lost due to well-placed ambushes by the slugs, the slugs themselves were thinning out at an alarming rate. Aaric, with the use of force sense, helped to locate any that were hidden and systematically destroyed them room by room. Eventually, they came across the corpse of another trooper. They would have ignored it and pushed on, but the wounds of which the man died from were much more specific: blaster fire.

Rummaging through his belongings, Sergeant Cormun pulled out a datapad. In it was an Imperial edict with instructions to wipe out any mercenaries attempting to steal Sith artifacts from the tomb. Upon hearing this, Aaric licked his teeth and grinned in anticipation; not because he would be able to kill, he had more than enough of that. It was only a few hours since his tryst in the imperial shuttle and he was getting restless from this sausage fest of a group; his hard-on painfully bulging against the woefully tight tights he was provided by the academy. He sincerely hoped there was at least a woman somewhere so he could sate his ever-growing lust. Fortunately, it was not long before they stumbled upon a makeshift camp and suspicious looking individuals without Imperial markings on them.

“Same plan, men. Pick your targets and I will lead straight down the middle while the rest of you advance and provide a base of fire from the flanks. Capture if you can. Kill if you cannot. Try not to severely injure any woman you come across.” He grinned wolfishly. Cormun and his men looked at each other, but did not argue. The powerful and skilled sith helped them tremendously; it was only right that he was given the spoils at the end of the day.

“You heard him, men! Forward! For the Empire!” Cormun roared. “OORAHH!” The troopers roared as they charged in formation, Aaric leading the front.

The mercenaries, were caught completely off guard. Thinking that the Imperials would be too busy battling the k’lor slug infestation, they left their perimeter lightly defended and without any lookouts. The guards at the entrance were killed before they could react, allowing Aaric to sprint his way into the makeshift encampment, blade drawn and ready. Jumping high into the air, he twirled with the grace of a gymnast before landing; smashing force-imbued fists into the ground. This had the effect of cracking the stone floors and causing everything within a three-metre radius to blast into the air, causing more chaos and confusion within their ranks.

With deft thrusts and cuts of his blade to the arms and legs, he quickly disarmed and incapacitated as many of the shocked mercenaries while the rest were quickly shot down. Within minutes, the battle was over and the prisoners were grouped together and chained.

“My lord!” Cormun called out to the acolyte as he surveyed his handiwork, behind him a woman bound with her arms behind her back and struggling to pull free from the Sergeant’s grip. “You said to look out for any females, right? Well, we managed to find one as per your instructions.”

Aaric scanned his eyes hungrily over the human, brunette woman. She stood up only to his chest and the skin-tight suit she was wearing left little to the imagination as it curved around her lithe body and small but pert breasts. “Yes, she will do just nicely. Good work, Sergeant. Now have you and your men leave us in privacy where I shall begin interrogating miss…?”

“I will tell you nothing Sith scum!” She spat. “Go shove your blade into your filthy asses as you all do in your temple!”

“Ah, a fighter I see.” Aaric mused. “I so do enjoy breaking in those with a little more backbone than usual.” Grabbing the bound mercenary roughly by the hair, he pulled her along with him while ignoring her screams of pain. Eventually, they reached to an adjacent chamber with nothing in it except a slab of stone in the middle; not unlike an altar used for rituals or sacrifices. Yes, this would do nicely, he thought.

Shoving the woman, she stumbled across the chamber until she crashed into the altar headfirst and sinking to the ground, groaning in pain. Aaric wasted no time and grabbed her by the throat, and lifting her up into the air; effectively choking her and shocking the woman at the lack of hesitation for violence.

“I am very annoyed, woman. And although I would love to take my time with you, I have more important things to do.” The lust-filled Sith growled, pulling her asphyxiating body closer so he could look at the fear in her eyes. “So we can do this the easy way or the hard way depending on your answer: What is your name, and where are the rest of your fellow tomb plunderers?”

Letting go of her neck, he unceremoniously dropped her onto the stone slab. This finally gave the mercenary the chance to gasp and cough. “Even if I knew, I would never tell you!” She spluttered.

“Wrong answer.” Aaric replied. Roughly taking hold of her suit, he easily tore it apart as she screamed in surprise, the cold gust freezing the skin of her pussy, abdomen and breasts, causing her nipples to start hardening. With her hands bound behind her and her body weight on top, it was a struggle for her to move. Her attempts to roll off the altar were stopped by an unseen force. Craning her neck, she could see her captor with his armed outstretched and palm open. His eyes wild and already nude from his pants down; his nine-inch throbbing and veiny tool on proud display. _That… that will never fit me!_ She thought desperately.

“Now, I could just shove my cock in and have my way with you until I am satisfied. But I assure you, that way would be most painful for you in particular. However, if you’re a good girl and tell me what I want I could make this easier for you.” The acolyte explained. “Let me give you a taste if you don’t feel… convinced.”

On that note, he lightly brushed the tip of his index finger gently across he clitoris. And almost immediately, the formerly scathing woman bucked hips violently; a moan escaping her lips like a nerf on heat. Aaric smiled devilishly. Who knew that simple applications of the force on the body could either numb or enhance the nerve receptors and make pain or pleasure be expressed tenfold? The Mecrosa scion had more than enough bed warmers back on his home planet Nyssa to test his skills on, and it made pulling information out from his victims all the more effective.

Bending down so his mouth was next to her ears, he whispered. “You want more of that? Then your name. Now.”

“N-never!” She stammered.

Sighing exasperatedly, he trailed his finger up along her abdomen until it laid upon her left tit. Then he gently squeezed.

“EEEEYAAAAHHH!!!” The mercenary screamed. The pain was like nothing she ever felt before! It emanated from her nipple and spread across her whole body as if it was on fire and being pricked by a thousand needles at the same time. Her body attempted to thrash and convulse, but the invisible force kept her from falling off the altar. The pain lasted for what seemed like minutes to her, but was only a few seconds before the acolyte let go.

“Do you see the difference, slave?” Aaric whispered in her ears, “I could make you feel like the former and keep your life if you would only tell me what I want.” This time, instead of just the tit, he grabbed a palmful of her perky mound and squeezed.

“OOOOHHHH!” She cooed. The sound being music to his ears. Keeping up with the momentum, he brought another hand to her clit once more and rubbed; increasing her pleasure to greater heights and forcing herself to buck her hips against his hand in a futile attempt to bring herself over the edge. Aaric, though, had other plans. He willed the force to delve into her mind and plant suggestions in her head since her distracted state was easier to manipulate.

Through the force, he was able to feel and gauge when she was going to tip over; employing this with great effect. For the next few minutes, he brought the brunette to the edge of oblivion before stopping completely then started back up again. Along with his mental probing, this frustrated her to no end as the pleasure was beginning to feel addictive and her need to cum was thrown to greater heights. No amount of bucking against his hand seemed to work as he seemed to know exactly when, where and how to tantalise her.

With her slit sufficiently wet from her love juices and her mind addles from his manipulations, Aaric finally decided it was time to put the icing on the cake. He rubbed her clit and massaged her breast vigorously until she felt the pleasure start to rise again. Then once more, just as she was about to explode with just only a tiny sliver of movement left before she could reach her orgasm, the pleasure stopped completely. She shrieked in frustration as the awful torture she was going through broke something inside her.

“Kayla!” She screamed. “Kalya Vadoor, my lord!”

Aaric grinned. This was all but child’s play for him. “Very good, slave. Now where are your filthy friends, Kayla?”

“At the various tombs in Dreshdae, Kaniset and Vardin. Now please, just let me cum!” She begged profusely.

“Good… very good. Now open your mouth, slave.” He replied, shifting Kayla’s body until her head was nicely dangling off the edge of the altar. He stood above her, cock throbbing and pointed straight into her mouth. Kayla was frightened; not knowing whether he jaw would dislocate, her mouth would tear apart or both. But she complied anyway in fear of death, or worse.

“Your filthy pussy is unworthy for Sith cock, slave. But do not despair, I will make you cum only after I have!” Aaric declared. Grabbing her head with both hands, he steadily plunged his meat stick into her mouth and into her throat. It stopped only five inches through before Kayla started choking on it. Not to be denied his prize, he pulled back until his tip was left then plunged back in while applying the force to loosen her neck and throat muscles. Slowly but surely, and visibly, he smirked as the mercernary’s throat bulged and followed the motions of his cock and forcing its way past her gag reflex.

“Yesss…” He hissed in pleasure. “That will make me cum, slave. Make your lord and master cum.” Now using her tits as handles, he bucked his hips as if his life depended on it.

Slurps and gurgles were his only reply as Kayla once again felt her pleasure senses rise. She could not believe it herself. She was being pounded in her throat yet her whole body was experiencing wracking pleasure! She eyes widened in fear as she felt a hand on her throat. The Sith was choking her!

Driven by his desire to satiate his lust, the Sith grabbed the mercenary’s throat and squeezed tightly around his cock; effectively using her throat not unlike a masturbation tool. Feeling his impending orgasm rising, he bent over slightly and placed his other hand over her quivering mound, then plunging his middle and index fingers into the sopping wet hole.

Kayla was suffering, yet being pleasured at the same time. She could only hope through her pleasure-addled mind that she could cum along with the Sith acolyte before she passed out or died from asphyxiation. Fortunately, her prayers were answered shortly.

“Yes, yes. I’m going to cum, slave. Take my Sith sperm unworthy bitch!” He declared, fingering her erratically and thrusting his hips violently as his large ball sac slapped Kayla’s face. The mercenary’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pleasure senses went into overdrive and finally drove her over the edge, breaking her will. Her vagina muscles convulsing around the acolyte’s fingers and her throat muscles contracted around the Sith dick.

At the same time, the sensations from her body were finally too much for Aaric and with a final thrust, he hilted his nine inches all the way through and shooting cup loads after cup loads of hot, spicy essence down her throat and straight into her stomach.  To Kayla, it felt like boiling viscous honey burning its way down her oesophagus. After what seemed like minutes, he pulled out of Kayla’s drool and cum filled mouth, letting his still-throbbing dick shoot his final loads onto her face and body; covering as much of her body with his glistening globs of cum as he could.

Finally sated, he willed his dick to soften and clothed himself once more. Kayla, still conscious after the whole ordeal was sputtering gibberish; her mind having been lost in throes of pleasure, not that he cared. Striding out of the chamber, he walked up to Sergeant Cormun and his men. If they were disturbed by the sounds that were coming out of the chamber while he ravished the woman, he could not see it through their helmets. Cormun, strangely, was impassive and stood at attention.

“Get in there and clean her up. Once we are out of this tomb, move the rest to the slave pens. The woman however, use her as you all see fit. She’s a slave for only cock now.” He declared.

“Yes, my lord. Right away.” Cormun replied.

Aaric leaned against a wall as he waited for the troopers to get ready to move. He knew he could have easily plundered Kayla’s pussy like all others. However, he wasn’t going to debase himself to simply stick his dick into any pussy he came across. To be honest, Kayla’s throat was average and her holes more so. He would vow to only plunder quality vagina’s like other Sith women or those of important stations, only using slaves if there was no choice. Just the thought of finding fellow female Sith booty to plunder almost made his dick hard again.

He could not wait to reach the academy.


	3. A New Blade, A New Beginning

“Halt.” Aaric ordered. “Stand fast here and take this chance to rest. I will enter the armoury on my own.”

The group, along with their captured slaves, had trod through the tomb of Ajunta Pall for an hour and came upon the entrance which led down a flight of stairs to the tomb’s armory.

“Will you not need backup, sir?” Sergeant Cormun asked.

“No. And whatever happens in there, you and your men will stay put until I come out. If any one of your men steps foot inside to ‘assist’, I will be VERY annoyed. Is that clear?” The acolyte ordered.

“C-crystal, sir!”

With that settled, Aaric made his way down the steps into the armoury. It wasn’t much, simply a wide corridor with a huge chamber at the end. What made it slightly peculiar were the stone coffins which seemed to line both sides of the stair way and chambers. Reaching ground zero, he looked ahead of him to see a granite weapon rack before him. Hanging from it, the Sith warblade he was destined to take.

Stepping forward, he grabbed hold of the handle and pried the dusty weapon from the rack and held it aloft. Taking a few swings, he grinned at how well-balanced it was. Not unlike a rapier, the grip was long enough for a single hand. Its blade was narrow but sturdy and did not flex. It had a wide hand guard as well as a pommel which was weighted just enough to keep the centre of gravity at the point where he held it. Pressing the button on the handle, four equidistant plasma blades activated, running along the stem. In short, this was the perfect weapon for a fencer like himself.

Satisfied of his new weapon, he turned to leave. But just a few moments later, he felt a stone tile under his foot depress and heard an audible ‘click’. Sensing danger, he drew both his warblade and training blade in each hand. “Tch. I knew it was almost too easy.” He murmured.

The lids of the stone coffins he dismissed earlier suddenly fell open, sparks then sounds of clanking followed as dark figures twitched within and metal feet stepped out of them; Droids of old, tasked to guard the armoury in case of plunderers, and Aaric counted four of them. Activating his blades, the droid guardians turned toward the trespasser and did the same, charging at him. The acolyte, however, was more than a match.

Limited by ancient technology and millennia of corrosion due to disuse, their clunky movements combined with straightforward tactics and basic blade work were easily predicted and countered by the skilled Sith. The first droid to reach him swung downwards, but was deflected by a training blade and its torso cut open by the warblade followed by a force kick which flung and crashed onto the second droid. The third lunged with a thrust to his torso, but was deftly dodged with a spin and was responded by a deep slash to its back. The fourth met the same fate, attempting a diagonal slash but was blocked and immediately returned with a slash and a puncture through the chest. And before the second droid could even push off its deactivated first and get off the ground, its head was separated.

“Hn, hardly a warm up.” Keeping his blades ready just in case, he went back up the stairwell. He was not surprised this time when more droids exited their coffins to attack, thus he made quick work of them all the same. Exiting the chamber to his waiting men, Cormun stood up to greet him.

“My lord! I hope you managed to find whatever it was you needed.” He sighed, relieved to see him alright.

“I did. Now let us get out of this hole.” The acolyte replied impassively.

* * *

Within another half an hour, the group at last exited the tomb. Aaric marvelled at the vaunting entrance of the Sith Academy and could not wait to meet Tremel. But first, he had to drop off his group of troopers off. Bringing them to the nearby medical post by the side of the academy entrance, he addressed Sergeant Cormun one last time.

“Sergeant.” He called, the trooper stepping forward at attention. “You have served me well and led your men to victory, small as it may seem compared to the grander scheme of things. I hope you realise that without my help your men would have been stuck in that tomb and slaughtered. You and your men owe me a debt, and I will come to claim it one day.”

“Y-yes, your help is much appreciated my lord!” He replied, bowing deeply. “My men and I will remember your service to us. I am sure once you become an apprentice for one of the Dark Lords here, you will have enough clout to call us for aid. Rest assured we will be waiting for that day.”

The rest of his troopers followed suit, and Aaric nodded in recognition. Turning around and leaving the group, he made his way to the entrance of the academy. There he was suddenly stopped by what looked like a menacing female Sith pureblood waiting just for him.

“Acolyte. I am assistant overseer Loun. I come with a message.” She stated. “Overseer Tremel can teach you the ways of the Sith but not all of the skills. For that, there are specialists in the Academy and Tremel wishes to meet them and learn what you can. Understood?”

“I do, assistant overseer.” The acolyte replied, giving her a slight bow. He scanned his lusty eyes over her lean frame and how her outfit hugged her tight body. Her red, pureblood skin coupled with barbs jutting out from above her eyebrows and short facial tentacles hanging from her cheeks made her look exotic. He read about how Sith purebloods were strong in the force, but also highly arrogant due to their view as a step above humans.

If they even cared to read their history properly, they might have been surprised to learn that the reason they were part of the Sith order was because humans first arrived in Korriban and subjugated their race in the first place. Aaric was determined eventually to take her down a peg or two and make her learn a thing about human superiority; down on her knees and his dick in her pureblood pussy of course. 

“May I also say that the pure blood in your veins gives you a very attractive colouring.” He complimented flirtatiously while emanating his power in the immediate area around both individuals.

“Oh my,” Loun scoffed. “An acolyte attempting to make a move on me? I commend you. You are either bold or simply stupid to do such, maybe a bit of both.”

“Trust me assistant overseer, I do so simply because I can do so and have the power to back it up.” He replied confidently, stepping forward until their chests were almost touching. Taking a gamble, he raised his left hand and gently stroke the Pureblood’s right tendril handing from her cheek.

Loun was taken aback by the sudden gesture. Technically, the stroking of one’s left tendril was regarded as an expression of thoughtfulness. It was bad enough that this human acolyte had the gall to attempt at displaying his power before her. It angered yet impressed her at the same time, but she did not show it outwardly. Almost immediately, she slapped away his offending hand impassively and gave him a weak glare.

“I sense great force potential in you acolyte, but potential does not equate to actual power. To even touch a pureblood woman, you must prove that the Sith runs strong through your muddied veins. A Sith woman only respects power. I will forgive your offence just this once because of Tremel. But I will not be merciful next time. Now leave! Maybe someday you may learn enough to impress me; if not kill me.” The pureblood female hissed.

“As you say, assistant overseer.” Aaric replied, with a mocking bow before striding away into the depths of the academy.

Once he was out of sight, Loun released the tension in her legs and let herself fall backwards to lean on the wall behind her. The Sith pureblood cursed inwardly. It was only a gentle touch, yet the pleasure she felt from that fleeting moment would have caused her legs to buckle had she not steeled herself. She could feel juices starting to flow out from her red pussy and staining her fortunately black leggings. Consolidating her rage, she vowed get him back for that humiliation soon.

* * *

The so-called ‘trainers’ that Aaric met were nothing short of disappointing for the prodigal acolyte. Thinking he would be able to learn something new, the Tritum scion felt nothing more than annoyed in the end. Apparently, Tremel was seeking to test his abilities to see how far ahead he was in skill. Unbeknownst to any of them, it was all thanks to the Mecrosa Order of whom their members rigorously shaped Aaric to be potentially the most powerful acolyte in Korriban. Each trainer who tested him in his or her specialty was soundly defeated. Of course, some of the more egoistic ones attempted to mask their failure; saying they were only testing him to a certain degree. But the acolyte knew otherwise, of course. Conclusively, he managed to obtain all their commendations.

With the menial task done, Aaric made his way to Tremel’s chambers. As he walked the corridors, acolytes and full-fledged Sith alike turned to give him second glances. It was obvious that he was a new face that they have not seen before and could sense was quite powerful at that. Aaric knew that now that he had their attention, larger game would come sniffing around. Rounding a corner into the chamber adjacent to the withered overseer’s office, he was suddenly stopped by two figures; one bald and standing tall like a behemoth, and the other slightly shorter with a more defined build and buzzcut hairstyle but sporting a nasty demeanour.

“Hey there, acolyte. Hold on a moment. Let me get a look at you.” The latter barked.

Aaric stopped in his tracks and brushed his hair back. “Oh? I’ve got fans already? You must be here for an autograph!” he exclaimed amusedly.

“Wha-What are you talking about? Do not mock me!” The scarred acolyte burst out, before reining his anger in. “Hmph. No matter, It’s not like you’ll survive anyway. Pathetic… you’re Overseer Tremel’s secret weapon, huh? Impressive, to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though. I’m Vemrin, and unlike you I’ve fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect.”

“Well, glad we have something in common then, Vemrin.” Aaric sneered, not enjoying Vemrin’s condescending tone. “You don’t know me, or what I’ve done to earn my place here. So back off! Because you don’t want to make me angry.”

A sudden lash of his force presence, or killing intent filled the immediate area and both acolytes took an subconscious step back. Recovering almost immediately from the slight shock, Vemrin unfortunately held his ground.

“Believe it or not, I’m trying to keep you from getting killed.” He warned. “If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago when I first arrived, you might’ve stood a chance. But now it’s too little, too late.”

“And believe it or not, you’re doing a very bad job of it.” Aaric retorted. “It doesn’t matter if I came a year ago, today or a year later. I would have killed you just the same, Vemrin.”

“This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let’s just kill him and hide the body!” The larger man finally speaking. It was obvious to Aaric that he was more brawn than brain.

“We’re not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules and traditions. We’ll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here.” Vemrin Declared.

“Well, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine? You must be the eye of parties.” The Tritum scion mocked.

Vemrin, however was not amused. “You’re not funny. Just pathetic. You’ve been warned. Coming Dolgis?”

“Be right there, Vemrin.” Dolgis replied.

Vemrin, nodded and brushed past Aaric, who smirked in his victory for getting under his skin. Dolgis, however, stepped up to him in an attempt to use his towering figure to intimidate him.

“Listen to me you useless priss. Acolytes aren’t allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn’t murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin’s the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you d—AUGH!” His rant was cutoff as Aaric’s patience run out and he struck a quick but powerful force-powered blow to the giant’s abdomen.

Dolgis coughed and sputtered as he tried and failed miserably to hold his lunch in. Aaric scoffed at the pathetic sight and kicked him onto his back before placing his boot on his neck, choking him.

“Now, you listen to me you pitiful sack of nerf-dung.” Aaric hissed, his anger rising. “You run back to your lover boy and tell him this: If either you or he tries to cross me again, I, Aaric Etherall Tritum, will come for both of you. And you will do nothing about it because you cannot do anything about it. Now get the force out of my sight!”

Lifting his boot, he turned to leave Dolgis to his own devices and entered through the sliding doors with his point made and anger abated. Aaric noticed that Tremel was with another dark-skinned and short haired acolyte with scars crossing from the left side of her face; the physical similarities were quite apparent. Tremel looked up, satisfied at seeing his prized acolyte, not giving away any hints that he may have known what had just transpired.

“Good, you’ve returned. You seem to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?”  Tremel asked.

“Perfect and powerful, Overseer.” Aaric replied.

“What are you doing, Father? I only just got my warblade, and I’ve been here six months!” His now-identified daughter exclaimed. Aaric took the time to admire her. He did not personally enjoy wearing the tight clothing himself, but he marvelled at how well the suit tautly formed around the female form. He drank in her luscious C-cup breasts and tight, round posterior, thinking of how we was going to get his cock sheathed into her succulent form.

“I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?” The Overseer stated firmly.

“Yes. Yes, father.” She bowed meekly. It seemed she knew when to recognise power where power was due. ‘Oh, I would enjoy taking time to dominate her…’ Aaric thought. The weathered overseer turned to address him.

“Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter. She’s one of the advanced student here. On her way to becoming Sith. If she minds herself.” He declared with a pointed look.

“I’ll keep quiet about your new charge, Father. But I won’t be there if whatever you’re planning blows up in your face.” Eskella snapped and turned to leave curtly.

“Don’t mind her.” Tremel commented, “She’s just sore that I’m keeping secrets. She growls but she’s loyal.”

_Well, I have something planned in my pants ready to blow up on her face, or in her ass._  He thought lustily.

“Now, I thought I heard Vemrin’s voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?”

“Apparently. But it was nothing I couldn’t handle.” The acolyte replied confidently.

Tremel scratched his chin. “hmm, If he didn’t attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent. Good, good. Still, I’d hoped we’d have more time. Vemrin’s not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite.”

“If he tries, I will make sure it will be the decision he regrets the most.”Aaric declared. “However, you still have not told me how Vemrin poses a threat.”

“Yes, I haven’t. Very astute of you acolyte. Let me explain.” Tremel started pacing up and down along the length of his office table. “In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone, including other species with Force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Thus, Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance. Unfortunately, his prowess and successes so far has caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. Currently, he’s being groomed to be Baras’s new apprentice. And if Vemrin does become his apprentice, the power at his fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse.”

Aaric nodded in understanding. He could relate with Tremel’s objective. Of noble standing himself, he loathed to see or work with people who had little to no powerful bloodline to speak of. Such ‘Sith’ would be just as useful as giving a lightsaber to a child, using only their baser instincts and limited intelligence.  On the other hand, he could also understand the need for the academy to accept more acolyte hopefuls. Casualty rates among trainees were infamously high and if the Empire ever went back to war with the Republic, it would need every Sith it could get. In his opinion, Aaric would prefer that more resources be dedicated to more capable and intelligent acolytes while the lesser ones trained to be more singular in their tasks such as frontline warriors. However, he would have to wait until he had more standing if he ever wanted to get things done. Patience, he mused, would be a virtue.

“You must proceed to your next trial immediately. I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the academy jails and decide their fates. Consider each criminal’s story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgements.” Tremel explained.

“Torture and interrogation? Oh, I will thoroughly enjoy this task overseer.” Aaric smirked.

“Go to the academy prison. Speak to head jailer Knash and return to me after you’ve passed judgement on the prisoners.”

* * *

A short while later, Aaric was entering the academy jails when he overheard a conversation. Deciding to keep his presence hidden for the moment, he listened in.

“One more chirp from you, little bird, and you’ll regret it!” Grunted a bald man sporting a goatee.

“Chirp. Chirp chirp!” quipped a tall, lean and very blue Twi’lek. BZZZZT! The sound of electrification via shock collar emanated within the room. “Arguuhhh! Ow, Jerk! If you don’t like that, just say so. I can do other animals too! Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it.”

The Sith hopeful could not help but smirk at the Twi’lek’s antics, yet he also found some small admiration for this alien slave. Any other being would have been frightened or have lost the will to live. How can anyone not when they were thrown into a prison cell surrounded by Sith? Somehow, this Twi’lek; this girl, still had enough spunk to attempt at being humorous at the risk of her own health.

“Ahem.” Aaric coughed, making his presence known. Immediately, the bald man spun and directed his attention to the newcomer.

“You. I’m jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You’re the acolyte Tremel sent for the test right?” It was a rhetorical question, so he kept quiet as he looked Aaric up and down as if to calculate his worth.  “Hrmph. He thinks highly of you.”

“Then I will repay his faith by sticking to my mission.” Aaric quipped.

“Then you should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally, an acolyte goes offworld for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you.” Knash stated with a quirked brow. “He thinks you’re the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel ain’t the only one paying attention to you.”

Aaric took note of the comment, but did not outwardly show it. On one hand, it was good that others were taking note of his blazing progress; his strength and skill would prove useful in convincing or subjugating others for his own ends. On the other hand, those who may have an agenda against Tremel may plot to dispose of him. Another thing was the mentioning of the Sith lord Exar Kun; a name not mentioned often. Most would know of the greater Sith lords Naga Sadow or Marka Ragnos, but Exar Kun was not what one would call a household name.

What many may not have known was that he was once a Jedi, but fell to the dark side and proclaimed as the Dark Lord of the Sith of his time by the spirit of Marka Ragnos, who manifested himself before Exar Kun; Or so the records said. Gathering many followers, which included House Mecetti’s own Mecrosa Order, he created an empire of his own and brought with him the Great Sith War to the Republic; earning himself infamy and solidifying events which would lead to the discovery of the true Sith empire and the rise of Darths Revan and Malak. For Knash to know about Exar Kun, it would seem he was more well-read than the typical Sith.

“Now, these three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed, and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they’re worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence.” Knash explained. “let’s get started. This Neimoidian on the right. He’s a bit of a puzzle. He’s called Brehg, and he’s a jittery little wretch. Suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintains his innocence despite being severely tortured.”

" _That’s because innocent I am! Believe me, you gotta! I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up_!" The Nemoidian stood up and pleaded in his native tongue.

“Forging papers you say? Well, who would go all the way to set you up?” Aaric sneered condescendingly.

" _No idea. Absolutely none! Did some time, I did, in a Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I’ve been since getting out, I swear!_ " Brehg cried.

“Ugh. He’s never wavered from that line, and the evidence is circumstantial. I suppose it’s actually possible he didn’t do it. So, what do you decide?” Knash sighed.

“Neither, actually.” Aaric Shrugged. “He could prove useful. Instead of forging papers for Republic agents, send him to Imperial Intelligence and forge papers for our own agents. You do remember how to do that, don’t you?”

" _Yes! Yes, of course I do! Just please, no more torturing!_ " The pitiful Nemoidian cried!

“Huh… you spared him.” Knash rubbed his goatee while glancing at Aaric in interest. “Alright then. Guards! Take this slime away!”

Brehg was only too happy to have finally been let out of his cell. He hurriedly followed the two troopers which were guarding the prison entrance to await his new fate. Meanwhile, Aaric went up to the adjacent cell.

“Please, I am a fellow Sith. Judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat, I beg you!” The bald and clean-shaven occupant exclaimed. Aaric noticed some cybernetic implants jutting out from beneath his skin around his chin, meaning he may have turned himself partly into a cyborg.

“This pile of waste us Devotek.” Knash spat. “Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand imperial deaths. Now look at him, pathetic.”

“I served faithfully for twenty-four years then one mistake and they threw me away. Now, I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more.”

“Twenty four years? My that is long.” Aaric shook his head in disappointment. “A thousand imperial deaths are too many to justify your mistake. Even I would rather commit suicide than face the consequences. Your body’s out lived your usefulness, old man.”

“Then I die a disgrace.” Devotek demeanour slumped visibly, accepting his fate. “May you one day fail, so that you will understand what I have went through.”

“Don’t worry.” Aaric replied, unsheathing and activating his warblade. “I’ll learn from failures; by starting with you!”

Thrusting through the gaps of cell’s durasteel bars, the blade easily punctured the part-cyborg’s gut. Devotek gritted his teeth, attempting to hold in his wails of pain, but Tremel’s acolyte had other plans. He stepped forward, driving his blade deeper into Devotek, then reached out with his hand and grabbed Devotek’s face and forehead. The part-cyborg, alarmed by the action, gasped. “W-what are you doing?!”

“Your body may have become useless, but your experiences, your knowledge is still valuable. I will learn my lessons from your mistakes!” Aaric smirked. Concentrating on the dark side, he closed his eyes and gripped the failed Sith’s head and delved into his consciousness. The act, together with the blade in Devotek’s stomach, proved to be too much and he let out a scream of pain. He could have crumbled to the floor, but Aaric’s hold on him prevented him from doing that. So he was forced to twitch and convulse where he stood.

The whole ordeal was over in little more than a minute, and the now-dead Sith crumpled to the floor still twitching with drool flowing from his mouth and eyes rolled up the back of his head. Aaric, however, stumbled back a little bit but managed to hold his ground. Force Drain was a technique taught to him by the Mecrosa’s interrogators and to pull out information from an unwilling subject was exhausting to say the least. Fortunately, his years of training and inexhaustible supply of subjects to train on has made this session less troublesome. Of course, he did not simply pull out everything Devotek had since birth; the amount of information would have sapped too much of his strength or overloaded his mind, whichever came first would kill him. Through his past training, he managed to learn how to sift  and sieve through memories; pulling only those which were most useful to him; which was his knowledge of the Sith, combat and tactical expertise as well as the events of his last mission which brought him to his knees.

“Good. I won’t have to look at his sad, weathered face anymore. Thank you.” Knash barked.

Aaric gathered himself and stood straight. He did not want to give any sign of weakness. “Don’t mention it.” He replied, as he paced to the next cage.

“For this last one-” Knash started, before he got cut off.

“You freaks aren’t getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you’re gonna do.” A slightly meaty female with short but slicked-backed hair spat. It was obvious she was tortured before, what with the bruises around her face and the caked blood trailing from her nose.

Aaric was slightly annoyed by her disrespect, but he attempted the civil approach all the same. “You can either talk to me or to the inquisitors, woman. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition.”

“Get lost. I’ve been through this routine. I already know all your inquisitors by name.” She retorted. Truthfully, she could keep up her tough façade. But after seeing what Aaric did to Devotek, she was starting to wonder if it would keep her from dying this time.

“Impudent to the last. As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained she was hired anonymously.” Knash explained.

“Get it through your damn head! I had no idea he was Imperial, and I don’t know who hired me!” She all but screamed.

“So, you’re telling me you’re not a Republic assassin?” Aaric enquired.

“I’m not political. I work for whoever pays.” She quipped.

“The point is, she doesn’t deny the charge. So, execution or trial by combat?”

“Whatever had happened, this means you’re simply a mercenary.” Aaric stated. “But an utterly stupid mercenary nonetheless. Even a half-witted one would know that it is basic to know the name of your employer and the background of the target, review the risks and rewards before accepting such a task. Research and preparation are skills fundamental skills a mercenary needs to survive. Anonymous client? Accepting a job with no questions asked? Only a suicidal mercenary would take it. Your story just blew your own cover.”

With a twitch of his middle and index fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, the self-professed mercenary suddenly found herself pulled forwards and her face and body mashed tightly against the bars of her cell. She gritted her teeth as her face, chest and abdomen were exposed in-between the bars whereas the nipples of D-cup breasts were squashed directly on top of the bars, the rest of her fun bags spilling out from the sides and threatening to envelop them.

“I-I’m a mercenary, blast it!” She sputtered.

“Even if you were one, you’re too stupid to survive, seeing as you’re already here in this cell.” Aaric retorted. Stepping forward, he gazed upon the human female’s hourglass form. She seemed a little thick for his tastes, but her shapely figure and large breasts more than made up for it. He decided that force drain would be most appropriate, but the catalyst would be much different than Devotek’s ordeal.

“You will tell me what I want, but not before turning you into the whore you are, republic bitch!” Aaric hissed. He grabbed the hem of her pants and yanked them down, tearing through the middle and exposing her creamy, thick thighs. He allowed his hands to smooth over her skin, feeling the quivering of her body as he applied the Force to enhance her pleasure senses a hundred times over.

“Y-you think you can f-fuck me into submission? I’ve slept with men and women from humans to Wookiees! You Siths g-got nothing on t-themaaAAAGGH!” Her rambling was cut short when Aaric inserted a digit into her wet and now-convulsing and spasming fuck hole. Her body trembled violently for about fifteen seconds before her body relaxed.

“Now how about that, slut? You just came from me inserting a finger in your worthless pussy. How’s that feel?” He whispered in her ear.

On the side-lines Knash and the blue skinned Twi-lek could only watch in fascination and morbid curiosity. The chief jailer was not a voyeur by any stretch, but he could not help but feel stirring in his loins at the sight of such type of torture. The Twi’lek, on the other hand had a hand over her mouth in slight shock and the blatant act that was occurring before her. For some reason, she felt the sudden urge to pull her hand towards the area between her legs and start rubbing.

“G-g-g-go to h-hell, you blasted n-nerf herder!” She gasped raggedly. In all her years, she had never cum from just a single finger! It had to be some disgusting power the Sith was using! She felt so violated, but her body was responding against her wishes. It was like as if every part of her body was on fire of the pleasurable kind, and her focus was wavering. But just as she was about to steel herself and give another retort, Aaric plunged another digit inside her; and she exploded once more.

“AUUGGHHHOOOOHHH!!!” She hollered. Aaric grinned wolfishly as her pussy tightened around his fingers and she came like a firehose over his hand. In the middle of her pleasure-hazed mind, the acolyte once again grabbed the woman’s head the same way he did to Devotek and forced his consciousness into her.

Sifting through her mind, he easily plucked the information he needed. Her name was Erin Tassovar, daughter of a respectable bounty hunter. She was not much of a chip off the old block, but attempted to follow in her father’s footsteps all the same. Desperate to make a name for herself and being low on credits, she took up the offer to kill a man in the Yavin system without question. However, while tailing her target, she was too noticeable in her movements and the target trapped her detained her instead.

Aaric, knowing all he needed, let go of her head and removed his hand from her sopping hole. Allowing her to crumple to the floor in a wet, messy heap and speaking nothing but gibberish.

“It seems her story checks out.” Aaric stated nonchalantly, taking out a handkerchief and wiping away the love juices from his hand. “Too bad her mind’s broken a little now. If you want you can use her if you wish, Knash. It’s not like I ravished her anyway.”

Knash snapped himself out of his stupor and cleared his throat. “A-ahem! I will think about it, thank you.”

“Wow,” The lithe blue Twi’lek murmured. “I don’t know if that’s the worst torture I’ve ever seen, or the best. I can’t tell which.”

Aaric turned to said Twi’lek and eyed her curiously. Not many would have had the guts to even say anything. Either they were already too shocked to say anything or they feared any reprisals for doing so. This Twi’lek however, seemed to have a little more spine than others. An idea formed in his head.

“And what if I told you, little bird, that by accepting me into your mind more readily it would make the whole process much more pleasurable and better for your health, it would be a tad nicer?” Aaric enquired, startling the alien with an ‘eep!’ and causing her to look away.

Stepping toward her cell, Aaric extended a hand into it; attempting to touch her cheek. “Come on, won’t you sing the song of the mating Kowakian monkey lizards?”

That made her turn her head around and look at the acolyte incredulously as if he had grown another head. “Seriously? You’d want to hear that? It’s not the most pleasant of sounds, but if you want I could-” BZZZT! “Aaghh! Hey, we were talking here!”

“Shut up!” Knash scowled, his thumb on the shock collar’s trigger. “I wouldn’t touch this one if I were you, acolyte. No one’s allowed to do anything to her without Darth Baras’ say so. He’s got plans for her, and Darth Baras is one Sith Lord I would not want to tangle with.”

“Darth Baras huh?” Aaric’s playful demeanour replaced by one of curiosity, he turned to address the Twi’lek once more. “Seems like I won’t be able to play with you for now, little bird. Perhaps we will meet again, in more… pleasurable circumstances.”

“Either way,” Knash quipped, “It seems you’re an interesting one, kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Your orders are to head to your quarters and rest. Tomorrow morning, head back to Overseer Tremel and see what he thinks of your choices.”

With a nod, he bade Knash farewell and strode out of the cells.

“The name’s Vette!” The Twi’lek hollered as he disappeared behind the sliding doors.


	4. Renning's Pet, Malora's Proposal

Aaric walked down the corridor towards the Overseer’s office. He managed to gain a few hours rest, but kept himself aware of his surroundings. His room was not much to look at; spartan and consisting of a bunk bed and study table. Showers in the academy were shared between both genders, so the female acolytes had to either live with having men leering at them as they bathed, or resort to quick showers to avoid their gazes.

Thankfully, assault of any kind, even sexual assault against members of the opposite sex were not tolerated on any level. Aaric took what he could get though, and leered extensively at any female who were in the showers as well. Additionally, each bunk was equipped with a programmable lock to avoid having all the students in the academy wiped out in one night by a stealthy acolyte, as it once happened a few years ago.

The doors slid open and Aaric happened upon another acolyte conversing with Tremel. “Is this everything?” He grunted.

“Everything Lord Renning was able to obtain, yes.” Said acolyte replied.

“Then run back to your master in the beast pens, before I cut you in half.” Tremel growled. Sensing obvious danger, the acolyte turned and hurried away, almost knocking into Aaric. The weathered overseer sighed exasperatedly and stood up to address his charge. “Sorry to make you wait, acolyte. These interruptions are incredibly annoying.”

It was not exactly an apology per se. Simply Tremel expressing his frustrations. So Aaric kept quiet.

“On to the business at hand; your test in the jails.” Tremel straightened. “First, the Nemoidian forger, Brehg. You assigned him to Imperial Intelligence to forge identities for us instead of the republic. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource”

“Thank you, Overseer. I’m glad you approve.” Aaric beamed with pride.

“What’s more important is that Darth Baras would approve.” Aaric now let a smirk light up his expression. Now, he was getting somewhere. “Now. Devotek. The former warrior. He wanted combat, but you struck him down. Perfect. The man was utterly useless.”

“I like to do things efficiently, Overseer. I do not ever choose to waste my time.” Aaric rolled his eyes at the recent event.

“Once something is used up, it should be eradicated.” Tremel agreed. “However, it seems you made an unprecedented show of skill. One that may already be making waves across the academy. You used Force Drain; a powerful technique, to acquire Devotek’s memories and knowledge. Tell me, did your order teach you this? Last I heard, this technique requires great power and skill to use. Too little focus, and you won’t glean a thing. Stretch yourself too much and you can take in more than your mind can handle.”

“You are correct in your theories, overseer.” Aaric replied. “I’ve been trained extensively in interrogation techniques with a plethora of test subjects. Force Drain is one that I use only when necessary. I can sift and sieve through minds and only take what I need. Safe to say, I have learnt much during my rest.”

Tremel narrowed his eyes a tad, but quickly returned to his stoic expression. If Aaric could use the technique with such efficacy, it would only be a matter of time before he became more powerful if he continued sucking his enemies dry of their knowledge. Such potential, such menace!

“I see.” Tremel quipped. “Just be sure not to use this technique too much in front of others. Showing off can be a double-edged sword if not applied correctly. Already, I hear whispers in the halls of a powerful acolyte brimming with force power and skilled with a blade. You do not want to show your hand too quickly, acolyte.”

“I understand overseer. I will be more careful”

“Good. Finally, the mercenary assassin, Solentz. She attempted to kill and Imperial spy but was unaware of her client’s affiliation.” Tremel continued. “Again, you were noted to have used Force Drain on her, but did not relate your findings; thus sending her to the slave pens to be used as entertainment. Tell me, what did you find out in the end?”

“That she was telling the truth. She was a mercenary assassin trying to follow in the steps of her father. She was foolish and made a mistake even a rookie mercenary wouldn’t. She is irrelevant now however, given the state of mind she is in now.”

“I see. No matter, she will be useful in entertaining the soldiers and staff here in her current state of mind.” Tremel drifted, then went into a thinking pose. “Hmm. each time, each prisoner, you made the best possible decision. You may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Baras’ attention. To celebrate: a small reward.”

Pressing a button at the side of his table, a hidden wardrobe slid open; revealing a red suit within.

“It is the first armor that I wore when I completed my first task on my road to becoming Sith, long ago. It holds some sentimental value to me, and I still keep it in good condition.”

It was not much, but it was better than what he was currently wearing. The fabric was thick and stretchy, yet still cooling. The duraplast lames adorned the suit from the abdomen up to the torso and wrapped around the shoulders and raised to protect the sides and back of the neck; a welcome boost in protection yet still leaving space for his arms to flex. Perfect for his smooth and agile style of fighting.

“Thank you very much overseer.” Aaric bowed.

“Thank yourself, acolyte. It’s performances like this that might just beat the extreme odds we’re facing.” Tremel acknowledged. He grew stern, however. “Because I forced you into the academy ahead of schedule, Darth Baras will be predisposed to judging you severely. And by severely, I mean fatally.” He let the remark sink in before continuing. “Now, we must hurry to your next trial. Every moment that passes we risk discovery before we’re ready. In the tomb of Marka Ragnos is the beast he left to guard his legacy. Go there, sit amongst the flames, and wait for the beast to come for you.”

“Beast?” Aaric questioned, “And you think that’s enough information? How about you tell me more about this beast?”

Tremel shook his head. “I wish I can give you more, acolyte. But I do not know any more than you do now. All you need to know is that it’s ferocious and blood thirsty, and in no way is it a trial for a normal acolyte. It’s not the first time someone sent a seemingly promising acolyte, never to be heard from again. Now, return to the Valley of the Dark Lords and find the tomb of Marka Ragnos. I’ll see you when the beast is slain. Good luck.”

The tone left no room for discussion. Though frustrated at the lack of information, there was nothing Aaric could do but soldier on. So he turned heel and strode out with his gift. Planning on how he was going to kill an unknown Sith beast belonging to none other than Marka Ragnos.

* * *

Aaric freshened himself up, changed into his new armored top and had some food and drink at the cantina before setting off. All the while he thought about how he was going to accomplish his task, but without knowing the name or species of creature he was going to face, he decided that he would have to improvise on the fly once he came face to face with it.

Making his way to the imperial taxi station, he hopped into an empty vehicle and punched in the coordinates of the station nearest to the tombs; the laboratory research station. As the speeder lifted off and began its journey, his holocommunicator bleeped. Accepting the call, he was slightly surprised when it produced a hologram of Overseer Tremel.

“Acolyte, I believe you’re on your way to Marka Ragnos’ tomb?”

“Yes, Overseer. I’m on a speeder and currently en route to the wilds laboratory station, nearest to the tombs.”

“Good, good. Unfortunately, I have another task that I would like you to complete besides the one I gave you if you have the time. The laboratory research station is where Lord Renning currently conducts his experiments. One of his prized pets have gone loose and went into one of the tombs nearby. He requested that one of my stronger acolytes, in this case meaning you, be lent to him to retrieve it.”

“And what if I choose not to follow up with the task?”

“Well, Lord Renning would definitely not be pleased. However, making an impression on those higher than your station would definitely help you on your road to power. With your strength, I’m positive you can accomplish both tasks without fail.”

“I’ll see if the mood strikes me, then.”

“Do not dally too long, acolyte. Report to Lord Renning, then proceed at your disposition. Good luck, Acolyte.”

The holographic projection blipped off and Aaric continued his journey, silently gazed at the magnificence of the Valley of the Dark Lords as the tombs and monuments erected in reverence to them flew past him. The speeder then turned sharply and gradually descended onto the platform of his destination. He could see the laboratory which was set up next to the landing pads.

And to his delight: black-haired and womanly figure approach him as he stepped out of the speeder. As the two Sith approached each other, both seemed to size each other up; scanning their counterpart’s bodies as discreetly as possible. Aaric noted she was wore a Sith bodysuit without anything else other than gloves and belt around her waist of which a lightsaber was clipped on. Most notably, were her seductively voluptuous assets which seemed to be attempting to burst from her uniform.

“It seems like Lord Renning appreciates my assistance if he sends such a beautiful woman to escort me,” Aaric purred with a grin. The Sith woman returned his grin with a smirk.

“I’m sure he appreciates more of your strength rather than your flattering, if what Overseer Tremel says is true.” She said, taking a step closer and admiring his chiseled torso. “But I guess feeling appreciated as a woman instead of a mere tool is nice as well. My name is Malora, and I am Lord Renning’s apprentice and lab assistant in this barren wasteland.”

With the atmosphere between them softened, Aaric extended his arm in offer and Malora graciously hooked her arm in his as they made their way to the lab. “Sounds like you hate it here.” Aaric said, “Then again, who wouldn’t?”

“The beasts you see here are called Tuk’ata. Sith hounds that were transformed into their current state using Sith alchemy by long dead Sith Lords to guard their tombs. As you can see, they’ve since bred and run wild. My master has taken it upon himself to capture and dissect these monsters in his futile attempt to become one with the force.” Malora explained, waving her hand frustratingly at the caged beasts.  “Feh… _Perfect unity_ he calls it. I’ve since done nothing but lab work and dissection!”

Aaric suddenly felt his arm being enveloped inbetween her bounteous breasts and her hand pushing his fingers to snake inbetween her thighs and brush against her crotch. Her breath hitched at the contact as she whispered into his ear, “Come to think of it, you’re the only real man I’ve seen in quite a long time.”

Just as quickly, she removed her body away from his and led him towards a nearby dissection table where a pudgy man in Sith gear and cape was working. “We’ll get back to that later,” she said, “let’s get Lord Renning out of the way first.”

“My lord, the acolyte Overseer Tremel’s sent has arrived.” She said. The seemingly obese Sith lord turned to face them. The dark veins across his visage and very gray hair and beard giving him an old and senile appearance.

“Ah yes, Tremel’s acolyte. Aaric is it?” Renning exclaimed, “I sense great power within you and I’m sure you are more than suited for this task of mine. But before I let you go, I trust the sight of a messy operating table doesn’t disturb you?”

“I have no fear of dead things.” Aaric replied.

“All fine and good. But lack of fear and genuine interest are not the same.” Renning nodded, pointing at the dead creature on the table, “This used to be a tuk’ata; hound-like creatures infesting Korriban’s tombs. On the surface, nothing special. But I alone can see this creature is an expression of pure dark side energy. Aggression made manifest!”

The acolyte cocked a brow at his expression. It seemed as if this man was a tad queer, if not already on the verge of insanity. “If you’re the only one who can see it, maybe it isn’t there.” He quipped offhandedly.

“The ignorant often question the perceptions of the wise. You require enlightenment.” The pudgy Sith Lord scoffed. “The force is alive. It expresses its will in the physical world. This tuk’ata was one such form.”

“Then I suppose we are another of these forms?” Aaric enquired.

“Sith are the highest manifestation of the force’s will.” Renning replied before continuing his monologue with zest. “I’ve dissected hundreds of tuk’ata, forging a direct connection to the dark side. Each beast I examine advances me toward perfect unity! I now stand at a new frontier but find myself thwarted. My most perfect specimen; a tuk’ata mutant, escaped to the tombs before I could analyze it.”

“You work is… too important to fail my lord.” Aaric said patronizingly, realizing he was now working for a lunatic.

“Indeed. Perhaps the force has brought you to me for a reason!” Renning exclaimed, further solidifying Aaric’s thoughts of the man. “I need you to hunt that tuk’ata for me and retrieve its perfect brain. Malora knows which tomb the beast fled into. Assist me, and you will be rewarded; that which I leave it up to her to decide.”

“I will do what is necessary my lord.” Aaric bowed.

“You have found a great calling in my service. I trust you appreciate that.” Renning said, before turning back to his work.

Malora gave Renning one last dirty look before pulling Aaric away and into one of the rooms nearby and locking it to ensure privacy. Before she could turn around Aaric leapt into action and grabbed her from behind, one hand massaging her glorious mounds and the other rubbing her pussy. Malora moaned at the sudden contact and was cut-off by strong lips latching onto hers.

Getting a hold of herself, she returned the favor; her left hand groping Aaric’s stiffening cock through his pants while the other held onto his head for support. The foreplay continued for another minute before Malora broke off body contact. Her hand however, held very much firmly to his erection.

“I have a proposition for you acolyte.” She said huskily while continuing to stroke him.

“You have my attention, Malora.” Aaric replied as he gazed at her body hungrily, eager to get a first taste of Sith pussy and pump the force out of her.

“You obviously seen how hopelessly insane he is, and I want out!” She hissed, “Give me the brain and I will sabotage his work, revealing him as a fraud and allowing the dark council to get rid of him.”

“I’ve yet to see where I benefit from this.” Aaric growled, stepping closer and snaking a hand around her firm buttocks while another came up to peruse her soft pink lips. He thought about how we was going to enjoy releasing his seed with her gullet stuffed with every inch of his rock hard cock or reaming and unloading into her tight asshole.

Squashing her breasts on top of Aaric’s chest, Malora whispered submissively. “Do this for me, and you can have my body to do anything you want with.”

At the back of his mind, Aaric knew she was simply using him for her own ends and her submissiveness was merely an act to ensure his cooperation. However, he knew far better. At the end of it all, he was going to have his cake and eat it as well.

“You have a deal, then.” Aaric replied, concentrating the force into his fingers and activating Malora’s pleasure senses with his acute control, uttering a throaty moan and forming a stain on the crotch of her suit. “But I’m going to have to see the goods first… and let you sample what _I_ have to offer.”

“Wha…” The Sith apprentice didn’t have time to react before he violently ripped open her top to reveal her luscious mounds, then was spun around and forced flat onto a table with her ass in the air. The cold metal surface chilled her exposed kin and caused her nipples to harden, increasing its sensitivity and sending electric shocks of pleasure through her spine.

Aaric got rid of her pants in a similar fashion, revealing her toned ass, pink pussy lips and the tight star of her asshole. With a hand on the back of her neck to keep her from getting up. He gave Malora a force-enhanced spank and ground his crotch against her ass, eliciting from her more sounds of pleasure.

“W-wait!” She panicked in her pleasure induced state, “Y-you can’t- Ahn! You can’t mount me yet! Not until You’ve given me the brain!”

“Oh you need not worry my dear Malora.” Aaric smirked, “I won’t mount you just yet… Let’s just call this a taste of what will happen once our deal is complete.”

Freeing his nine-inch cock from its confines, he slapped his dick repeatedly on her pussy then slid it in-between her thighs and rubbing his shaft along her clitoris, creating shockwaves of pleasure from her nether regions. As he started pumping, Malora’s body acted on its own and her hips started to gyrate in rhythm, as if trying to increase the pleasure between both of them.

“Do you like that, Malora?” Aaric sneered, “This is what you wanted isn’t it? Such a cocktease you are. Such a slut!”

“I-I’m no slut! I’m Sith” She growled, however her attempt to bite back was subdued and only seemed pitiful.

“Yes you are Malora. You like what I’m doing… more than you think you should.” Aaric replied, giving her another spank and shoving his free hand between the table to grope her marvelous mounds. “That’s what you are; A Sith slut. A Sith whore!”

He increased his pace, slamming his hips against hers and sending Malora into the first stages of sex-induced delirium. He could see her eyes rolling into the back of her head. But it seemed she still had a trickle of fight left in her. “F-f-f-fuck Y-y-you!”

Aaric grinned and prepared his finishing move. Releasing his hold on her funbags, he spit a large glob of saliva on his fingers and massaged it vigorously onto the star of her asshole. The unfamiliar sensation seemed to bring her consciousness back a little as she started to panic.

“W-wait! N-not there… AHHHHN!!!!” she yelled, as the Tremel’s acolyte thrust his rather large thumb into her anal passage and started pumping her rectum as well. This cause her thighs to squeeze tighter around his shaft and subsequently press his manhood further onto her clit.

“You’re a whore, aren’t you Malora? Tell me, and I’ll let you cum!” Aaric roared, increasing his pace to near unimaginable levels.

Malora, in her sex-crazed high reached her peak and wanted nothing more than to surpass the point of no return. “YES! YES, I’M A WHORE FOR YOUR SITH DICK! PLEASE LET ME CUM, MASTERRRRR!”

“WHORE!” Aaric screamed. With one last force-powered thrust, his left hand grabbed her throat and pulled her off the table; choking her slightly and bending her backwards. His other hand slapped over one of her mounds and pulled while his index finger and thumb twisted her nipple.

Malora tried to scream, but to no avail with Aaric’s choking. Her eyes rolled upward until only the whites could be seen. Her mind went blank and she could see nothing but stars as Aaric’s tight grip prevented blood flow to her brain. All she could feel at that moment was the overwhelming pleasure from between her thighs exploding within her. The Apprentice’s pussy gushed as it came with hot juice, bathing Aaric’s cock. Aaric himself could no longer withstand the tightness and pulled out, hosing seed across her ass and back until it was literally bathed in his cum.

Both having come down from their high, Aaric let her body go as it unceremoniously fell back down and slammed onto the cum-covered table.

Testament to his legendary stamina, Aaric pulled his suit back on without any sign of exhaustion. He smirked at the sight of a semiconscious Malora. Giving a her a final force spank, which sent her shuddering  and moaning into another mini-orgasm, he bent over to whisper into her ear before leaving, “When I come back, you will know the true meaning of being my Sith whore. Now be a good slut and wait for me to return.”


	5. Tomb of Marka Ragnos

Aaric paced calmly as he traversed Marka Ragnos’s tomb. It did not take him much effort to locate it since busts of the Dark Lord himself dotted its entrance. But it did take him slightly longer than expected to reach it as the surrounding valley was dotted with wild Tuk’ata and members of the Imperial Army whose minds could not withstand the dark side energies, driving them insane. It mattered little, however. Any being who opposed the acolyte were swiftly slain by his blade before they even registered his presence.

The catacombs within were just as relatively dangerous for the uninitiated. Aaric discovered a significant number of other acolytes who failed their tasks and were sent to die, or were too fearful to return without completing their trials lest they face sure death. Thankfully, the tombs were lit by torches with blue flames which never seemed to go out; probably fueled by the very energies which saturated the area. The weak who stood in his way were dispatched with ease or ran away at the sight of him.

After some time, he came across a large entrance; more so than any of the others within the tomb and flanked by another pair of busts of Marka Ragnos. Cautiously, he entered the hallway with his warblade drawn. Eventually, he came across a large room with a high ceiling. At the centre, an ancient Sith carving covered with Sith writings of which Aaric could not read and lit by large pyres of blue flames with skulls within.

Aaric could feel the dark side energies here saturated beyond any other area. It was starting to make him hear things; whispers of death, calls of temptation, trying to make him go insane just like the others. But Aaric was no mere acolyte, blocking the voices out of his mind and making his way to stand before the Sith carving.

If this was the tomb of Marka Ragnos, his beast seemed to have died or disappeared. But he could not be sure. Gazing upon the carving, he remembered the history lessons of the Mecrosa Order and how they supported Exar Kun during his war against the Republic. The lessons recounted how Exar Kun came to Korriban and was anointed by the spirit of Marka Ragnos to serve as the new Dark Lord of the Sith.

Out of instinct, Aaric decided to kneel before the carving and meditate, paying his respects to Marka Ragnos. Concentrating his thoughts and emotions, he focused on the Sith code and recited in his mind:

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me!_

Suddenly, a thrum of energy emanated from the carving, washing over Aaric like a wave. A feeling of power sprung forth in the centre of his brain and burst forth his entire being. In a momentary loss of bodily control, his eyes snapped open of his own accord and his pupils flashed purple, reciting again the Sith code in a language he had never heard before.

_Nwûl tash._

_Dzwol shâsotkun._

_Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk._

_Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan._

_Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha._

_Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak._

_Wonoksh Qyâsik nun!_

Upon uttering the last syllable, the pyres exploded; the flames flowing, twisting and turning before coalescing into a ethereal mass of what Aaric could only describe as pure spirit energy. Within seconds, the coalescence rapidly shaped itself into a humanoid figure. At the end of it, all Aaric could do was stand frozen in shock at the figure before him.

Blue skinned, giant in appearance, clothed in ancient robes with a signature two-horned helmet. It was the spirit of the one and only legendary Dark Lord of the Sith: Marka Ragnos himself.

“Who enters my domain?” The spirit questioned with an edge sharp enough to cut steel and which echoed throughout the room.

Snapping out of his daze, Aaric stood fast and straight against Exar Kun’s master and replied, “The one who is tasked to slay your beast, my great lord.”

The shade narrowed his gaze threateningly, as if annoyed by the acolyte’s remark. “Foolish young one. The dead do not suffer the living to pass!”

A wave of killing intent flooded his senses, and Aaric countered by flooding his presence as well. “It does not matter, my lord. On my honor to Exar Kun, Your pet will fall by my hand!”

The former dark lord paused at the mention of his long dead disciple. If this acolyte truly was a follower of Exar Kun, he deduced it would be wise to extract some information out of him before deciding what to do.

“You are either brave or stupid to come here, young one.” He growled, “However, I sense great power within. Your eyes speak of intelligence, wisdom and knowledge far beyond others of your age. I can sense your martial strength just by looking at you. You claim to serve my Exar Kun, then tell me what has happened to him since I anointed him Sith Lord. ”

“I’m afraid Lord Exar Kun is no longer living, my lord. It has been almost four hundred years since my ancestors last heard of him.” Aaric explained, “I serve the Mecrosa Order of House Mecetti in the Tapani Sector. Our order pledged to support Exar Kun in secret when you appointed him Sith Lord and he waged war with the Republic. We have never rescinded that pledge since in belief that one day, Exar Kun will return. I was trained in the Sith ways and its history by my order since birth. I came here to Korriban to train and lead my people to power and glory.”

“However,” He continued, high-kneeling before the dark lord and bowing deeply. “I too know that to hope for Exar Kun’s return is fruitless. That is why I, as sole heir to the leadership of my order and house, hereby pledge our support to you, my lord. I will bring glory to the Sith in your name!”

Silence reigned for what seemed like a minute. Before raucous laughter premeated throughout the room.

“Such ambition! Such potential!” The spirit boomed, “It seemed just like yesterday when Exar Kun and his apprentice Ulic Qel-Droma summoned me and I marked them both Sith Lords! I can no longer sense his presence within the galaxy, and only those who harness true power can manifest my spirit here; which means Exar Kun, in the grand scheme of things, failed. You remind me very much of him, young Sith. However, I sense that you will be able to achieve much more than he ever could!”

His laughter died down to mere chuckles. “Well then, you were tasked to slay my pet are you not? Fine! I shall release my pet from his shackles and you shall free its spirit from its rotting body. Do this, and I will bestow upon you the same mark of power I gave Exar Kun all those years ago.”

With a wave of his gnarled hand, a thunderous roar howled within the confines and a tremor rocked the room, dislodging centuries of dust and rubble from the ceiling.  

Aaric drew and activated his blade swiftly tensed as the roars and quaking getting louder and stronger, his back against the dark lord’s spirit. Aaric did not have the time to see the shade’s spirit dissipate with his last words echoing throughout the shaking hall.

At that very moment, the wall opposite the carving exploded; showering Aaric in rubble which he blocked skillfully with the force. When the dust settled, a hulking figure stood in place of the wall; Its head was covered in spines at least the length of a full-grown man. Its arms also covered in smaller spines and wielding claws meant for slicing flesh. Its back was covered by a carapace. It jaws lined with razor sharp teeth and flanked by tusks which bent inward. It was mutated beyond what Aaric was thought possible.

_Of all creatures in the universe_ , Aaric groaned mentally _, he just had to have a fucking Tarentatek_!

The beast roared with all its might, then charged directly at the acolyte. Aaric deftly dodged the straightforward attack and watched incredulously as it smashed itself directly onto the Sith carving. Amazingly, the carving held despite the ferocity of the attack. The tarentatek shook its head, probably dazed from hitting such a solid object.

Sensing an opening, Aaric imbued his body with the force and charged the beast. He leapt forward and slashed his energized warblade against its horned head. However, the blade simply bounced back with nothing more than a scorch mark left on the beast’s carapace. The beast swung its gnarly arm and smacked Aaric into a nearby wall. Fortunately, the aspiring Sith managed to remain standing despite the strength of its attack.

For the next few minutes, both man and beast danced the tune of death; Aaric deftly dodging the Tarentatek’s powerful swings and smashes while prodding its hard carapace with quick slices and thrusts, to no avail. His mind was whirling a mile a minute, trying to come up with ways to bring down the Sith animal. He swooped up close, dangerously near the beasts jaws and tried to damage it internally by blasting a concentrated force roar right next to its head. However, it did little other than making the beast even more angry.

Aaric berated himself internally for his folly. From what he could remember, the hide of Tarentateks were ludicrously tough and most probably immune to physical as well as force-based attacks. This meant force lightning or his trusty lightfoil was out of the question as well. He leapt out of a vicious jackhammer as the Tarentatek hit the ground with a shockwave.

_That leaves the only vulnerable target: the eyes!_ Aaric thought. He would have to again subject himself to the proximity of the animal’s poisoned tusks and jaws, but there was no other obvious weakness since everywhere else was covered in carapace.

The two combatants charged once again. Aaric slided underneath a vicious swipe, then force leapt; standing with a leg on each tusk. Before the beast could react, the Heir of the Mecrosa Order plunged his blazing warblade straight and true into the Tarentatek’s right eye, splattering black blood all over his hands and blade.

The beast of Marka Ragnos let out a deafening roar which was so powerful it blasted Aaric away from the beast, his blade still stuck in its eye, and caused him to crash into a pillar. Aaric pushed himself off the ground and shook his head vigorously to get the ringing out of his ears. When his vision cleared enough, he found the beast still standing. However, it was thrashing its arms that were too short to remove the deeply embedded blade from its head.

Deciding to finish off the beast once and for all, Aaric strode up to the creature while it was distracted from the pain and concentrated all his power, pain and hatred into his outthrusted palms; summoning a thunderous barrage of bright violet force lightning at its head.

The blade, acting as a conduit past the beasts force-resistant carapace, conducted the lightning through its blade and straight into its head and brain; frying its brain and adjacent innards. Aaric did not stop however and the Tarentatek howled in pain and frustration as its liquified innards oozed out of its facial orifices. Eventually, the beast sank to its knees and tipped forward. Its once mighty roars reduced to wheezes and wails until it stopped entirely. Only then, did Aaric cease his relentless barrage; bending over and gasping slightly due to the effort.

Within a minute of rest, Aaric’s strength returned. He cautiously made his way to the already rotting carcass and pulled out his bloodied blade. Above it, Marka Ragnos’ spirit materialized once more.

“Your trial is complete young Sith.” He boomed, “You have beaten my pet through your cunning as well as your strength in the force. You have proven yourself more than worthy of my blessing.”

He hovered over to Aaric and placed the tip of his gnurly index finger onto the acolyte’s forehead. A burning sensation erupted from the point where the dark lord touched, but Aaric stood unflinched by the pain; this was nothing compared to the training he went through.

Once the pain stopped. The dark spirit floated back a little to admire his symbol etched onto the young acolyte’s very skin; three large crescents back to back with each end tipped with smaller inverted crescents. Not unlike the horns of Marka Ragnos’ helmet. Already, Aaric could feel the rush of dark force energies flowing throughout his body. He felt taller, faster, stronger and more spatially aware than ever before. It was as if every fiber of his being was rejuvenated and every cell multiplied.

Aaric knelt before the spirit in gratitude. “Your generosity is most welcome, my lord. You have my word, I will bring honor and glory to the name of the Sith and of Marka Ragnos.”

“My time is over, young one.” The dark lord replied, “I simply exist as a shade of my former self to aid those worthy of being called Sith. As long as your actions bring glory and honor to the Empire, then know that I am satisfied. Go now! Your path to power awaits you!”

Aaric stayed kneeling until the spirit fully dispersed and the dimness of the tomb enveloped it once more. Raising himself from the gorund, Aaric felt his bodily movements to be much lighter. He surmised that it could have been his newfound strength, and thus he strode towards the exit to finish his next task; eager to test himself once more.

* * *

Aaric quietly made his way through the lab and towards Malora’s quarters in the dark of night; A freezebox containing the freshly decapitated head of Lord Renning’s prized Tuk’ata. Ever since Aaric gained his new strength, he was cutting down any and every person or creature in his way like nerfs to the slaughter. Most of the time, they never knew what hit them before their life was snuffed out from their eyes. Thanks to Malora’s information, the herald of Marka Ragnos managed to locate the Tuk’ata in a nearby tomb, baited it with fresh K’lor’slug flesh and offed its head with one fell swoop.

He stepped into the dimly lit room and walked calmly towards the center, only to find the room cleaned up from the mess he made earlier. Aaric smirked as his enhanced senses smelt the sweet nectar of Malora’s pussy juices in the air even though her physical presence was completely hidden; he already knew where she was and she never suspected a thing.

A snap-hiss later and Aaric swiftly dodged a flurry of savage red thrusts and slashes from Malora’s lightsaber. Deftly, he grabbed the Sith apprentice’s wrist as it flew within an inch of his face and squeezed tightly, eliciting a cry of pain from her lips and causing her lightsaber to deactivate and fall from her hand. Acting quickly, he dragged Malora and pinned her back and both her arms above her head against the wall; his other hand forcefully wrapped around her neck, threatening to break it.

Aaric turned his golden irises Malora and sneered condescendingly. “Such a typical Sith you are, Malora. Already planning the downfall of your master when he’s assisting with your plan?”

“You’re not my master you pile of nerf-dung!” She spat, struggling futilely against Aaric’s unprecedentedly strong grip.

“Funny. Wasn’t that what you called me when you screamed in pleasure against my cock, my dear?” Aaric replied patronizingly. He subtly activated Malora’s pleasure senses once again through the medium of his fist around her throat, then flared and saturated the area around him with his force presence. Almost immediately, Malora rolled her eyes back slightly and humped her hips in the air as the familiarly intoxicating sensation threatened to overcome her once again.

“Tell me, you weren’t exactly trying to kill me weren’t you?” Aaric taunted, with his lips pressed next to her ear. Having gotten control of her body, he projected his force in her body to her mind and began twisting it. “You barely even tried. Your Sith training must be conflicting with your primal whorish nature. If you killed me, you fear you will never be able to satisfy that craving, that lust of which no other man has given you for years. Isn’t that right whore?”

“I-I’m no whore!” It seemed the last of the Sith apprentice’s feeble mental walls had yet to crumble. Aaric let go of her arms, letting them droop since she posed no threat in her hazed state. He pulled off his glove with his teeth then violently shoved his bare hand down her pants and scraping against her clitoris and two fingers straight into her vagina in a firm come-hither motion.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. Malora came hard and fast, gushing her juices and drenching his hand while moaning throatily even with Aaric’s hand clenched tightly around her throat. With her mind now filled with nothing but pleasure, Aaric began his Mind Twist of his first servant-cum-cockwarmer.

“I suppose you’re right Malora.” Aaric whispered as his influence finally took hold. “You’re nobody’s whore but mine. I am your lord and master now. Be my agent within the Sith, and I will grant you the opportunity to enjoy my cock and enjoy the privileges that come with serving me. Now kneel!”

As her consciousness returned, her irises returned to normal. She knelt with both knees on the ground in submission. “I pledge myself to you, my lord and master.” Malora affirmed.

“Good.” Aaric smirked in victory. He took off his trappings and nonchalantly threw them across the room. Aaric looked down at surprise; it seemed his nine-inch dick had grown to become a foot-long pole. Malora’s expression was one of shock as her mouth hung open at the sight. “You may service me now with your mouth, whore.”

“Yes, my lord.” She replied, not taking her eyes off the gigantic meat stick. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on Aaric’s muscled thighs then opened her mouth, drawing his bulbous head into her warm mouth. Aaric moaned in satisfaction, which gave the newly christened servant encouragement. She stuck her tongue out and licked the underside of his head while bobbing up and down his shaft.

Aaric placed a hand on her head and gradually applied pressure whenever she bobbed down, forcing Malora to take more of his cock with each bob. Eventually, the meat stick hit the back of her throat and she pulled out instinctively; coughing and dry heaving a little.

Aaric looked down upon her with disappointment in his eyes. “Now now, Malora. It seems you will need more training if you are to become the whore I need you to be.”

“I-I’m sorry my lord, but I don’t think I can go any further.” Malora pleaded.

“Worry not, my dear.” Aaric said comfortingly. One hand still on the back of her head and wrapping the other around her throat. “With me, anything is possible.”

Malora opened her mouth to ask what he meant. But before she could utter a word, a warm feeling emanated from her throat. Just as quickly, her head was forced forward and her eyes widened in shock as the whole twelve inches of man meat slid smoothly into her mouth and down into her throat. Her gag reflex triggered a second later and she attempted to pull out. However, Aaric’s monumental strength kept her head in place.

Aaric relished the feeling of his newly acquired apprentice’s throat. The spasms of her gullet as she gagged enhanced its tightness around his pole. He ignored the slaps on his thighs coming from said cumdumpster’s hands as she started to panic due to the lack of oxygen. He was the master now, and his pleasure came first.

Fortunately for Malora, Aaric pulled out just enough of his cock to clear her windpipes though it still occupied her mouth. She desperately sucked in much needed air from her nostrils as she surmised that this was only the beginning. Her new master’s hands controlled her head movements now; any resistance and he could easily crush her skull or snap her neck.

Feeling her relax her head muscles, Aaric groaned in satisfaction and began pumping his cocksleeve‘s throat. Drawing it out all the way to the tip then ramming her head all the way down to the hilt in what seemed to be endless. For the next few minutes the cycles continued, gradually getting faster and faster as she got used to the feeling and her gag reflex died down.

However, Aaric was aware of the lack of tightness that came with the elimination of her gag reflex. Thus, he decided to take her deepthroating to the next level. Instead of his hand wrapping around her neck, he maneuvered it such that his fingers dug around her larynx; effectively wrapping her throat muscles around his cock like a glove. Aaric grunted with the increased tightness and stroked his meat stick up and down via her throat as a medium.

All the while, Malora’s eyes widened at the whole ordeal. She feared that with his rough treatment, she could lose her head. On the other hand, the fear also spurred her excitement and she could not help herself but take off her top and unzip her pants, groping her breast and twisting her nipple while frigging herself.

Aaric almost laughed at the sight. But the pleasure he was feeling was for more overwhelming. The familiar tightness in his balls was beginning to grow stronger and we couldn’t wait for his force-enhanced sperm to coat her throat and fill her stomach. Increasing the strength and pace of his jackhammering to near unimaginable levels, Aaric decided he was not obligated to let Malora know when he would cum.

Teetering over the edge, the disciple of Ragnos violently pulled down Malora’s head while thrusting upward at the same time; smashing her nose on his pelvis and opening his penile floodgates. His golfball-sized testicles quivered and churned visibly as torrents of cum hosed her throat and pouring directly into her stomach. Malora herself could feel the force of his ejaculate spewing into her digestive system, which filled at such a rapid pace and volume. The act sent her over the edge as well and she came the hardest she had ever done so in her life.

For a minute, the Sith couple stayed in that position as his man-hose continued spewing out baby batter with no sign of stopping. Finally, Aaric pulled out his cock leaving only the head in her mouth; letting Malora breathe as well as taste the remaining spurts. Even then, the copious volume was too much for her to swallow and some spilled out the sides of her mouth and dripped onto her bounteous breasts.

By the time it stopped spasming, Malora looked down in shock to see a small bulge had appeared on her abdomen. She felt so full she thought she would not need to eat for days. The taste of his cum was savory and it was oddly hot and spicy. Instead of feeling tired, she felt unusually satisfied and energetic at the same time; as if the ordeal took not an ounce of energy from her.

“Are you feeling it now? Not everyone can get to enjoy what you are now experiencing.” Aaric explained, his pole still as hard as when they first started. “I can manipulate my body with the force to an extent and this applies to my sperm as well. With my essence as a medium, I have transferred my force energies to you. You can never feel tired from copulating, which works to my advantage as well.”

Malora’s mind whirled at the revelation. Theoretically, this meant they could copulate anytime and anywhere without fearing of being caught unawares or unprepared due to its taxing nature. Couple that with Aaric’s seemingly monstrous stamina made it a slut’s dream come true!

While her mind was preoccupied with the impact of his ability, Aaric began to grow impatient due to the lack of attention by his new whore. He grabbed Malora by the throat once more and threw her onto her bed. Ignoring her pleas to let her body rest, Aaric cocked a brow at her and said, “Rest? Haven’t you heard what I said, whore? As long as I transfer my force energies through semen, your body can never feel exhausted. Oh… and you will never get pregnant unless I will it so.”

As Malora stared at him while digesting that new bit of information, Aaric took advantage of her brief distraction and split her legs open to expose her wet and quivering snatch.

“W-wait my loraaaAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” Malora screamed as Aaric gave one mighty thrust and hilted all twelve inches of his man meat and puncturing her cervix. The shock of his insertion as well as the combined sensations of pain and pleasure blasted her mental state once again into a state of disarray. Her body and mind separated; causing her body and limbs to spasm in all directions while her tongue lolled out of her mouth and eyes went into the back of her head.

Aaric savored the warmth of his first Sith pussy as it quivered, vibrated and clamped tightly over his invading phallus. Malora was still halfway through her orgasm when her new lord and master started jackhammering her depths at breakneck speeds. If not for her Sith training, her hips would have broken over time.

The sensations plunged Malora into a higher state of pleasure she never received in her life, if she could even think at all. Multiple orgasms compounded over multiple orgasms which threatened to overwhelm her and break her mind completely. Thankfully, Aaric’s control over her ensured that it would remain stable; He needed her conscious and coherent to be useful after all.

Aaric’s lust went into overdrive as he pumped her womanhood faster and harder in attempt to pour his seed into her womb. Without thought, he encompassed her neck with both hands and choked her. Malora’s mind registered the increasing pressure on her neck with whatever little consciousness she had. As the blood flow to her brain was constricted, she began seeing stars and began fearing that she would really die. Her face contorted with shock as she struggled to breath and her weak and feeble hands desperately attempted to pry her master’s arms away to no avail.

Aaric moaned gutturally as Malora’s pussy tightened even more in reaction to his choking. Once again, the familiar churning in his balls grew ever stronger until a final desperate convulsion by Malora’s oxygen starved body clamped her pussy over his cock like a vice which finally threw him over the edge once more as he released his hold over her reddened neck and slammed a force-powered thrust into her hips.

The sudden flow of oxygen to Malora’s brain cleared her vision in a flash at the same time Aaric’s thrust met hers. An explosion of pleasure rocked her core and her mind felt all of it as clear as day. She screamed like she never did before, her body contorted in ways one could never imagine.

Aaric’s man hose spewed out torrents of cum once again straight into her cervix as his force-enhanced balls quivered and churned to produce the much-needed sperm. The force of the ejaculate was felt by Malora as well and it sent her into another series of compounded orgasms. The waves of cum slowly but surely expanded her womb until her well-rounded abdomen increased in girth once more to accompany the adjacent cum-filled stomach.

Again, Aaric’s manhood hosed out his cream for a full minute before dying down. When Malora’s womb could hold no more, the rest spurted around his phallus and out of her abused womanhood, spilling onto her bedsheets. He gazed upon his newest servant in admiration of his own work. He slowly pulled out his dick with a wet ‘pop!’. Like a plug, the excess cum poured out of her orifice as her abdomen visibly deflated a little.

Malora laid there unconscious even as her body continued to react and convulse by itself. Aaric, finally having sated his lust, gathered his clothes into a pile and headed to the showers. While there, he contemplated taking her anal passage after he was done, but thought otherwise. He would be patient and destroy her rectum when the time came. For now, he was satisfied. When he was done, he laid down onto the couch and let sleep take him.


End file.
